Darkness
by Moningusuta
Summary: "por que ainda esta aqui?" "Sabes bem que não tenho para onde ir" "Disse-lhe tudo o que sabia do nosso mundo pequeno, gente como eu e você. O que te impede de sair daqui?" "Não tenho aonde ir, se o que desse sobre o diretor... se ele nos acha... ele poderia nos separa, não quero ficar sozinho de novo." "Não vai, pequeno, não vai. Nunca deixaria você, não tem como..."


Disclaimer- não me pertence

Resumo:

" _por que ainda esta aqui?"_

"Sabes bem que não tenho para onde ir"

" _Disse-lhe tudo o que sabia do nosso mundo pequeno, gente como eu e você. O que te impede de sair daqui?"_

"Não tenho aonde ir, se o que desse sobre o diretor... se ele nos acha... ele poderia nos separa, não quero ficar sozinho de novo."

" _Não vai, pequeno, não vai. Nunca deixaria você, não tem como... Agora por que ainda esta aqui, Harry?_

"Ahh Tom..."

 **Rua dos Alfineteiros**

 **31 de outubro de 1981**

"Você tem certeza Alvo? Poderíamos deixa-lo com os Weasley, ou Sirius ele é o padrinho do garoto a guardo é dele" Dizia uma mulher de aparentes 45 anos em plena forma murmurava quase desesperadamente.

"Sim Minerva, á o melhor para ele, as proteções de sangue o deixaram seguro. E já conversamos sobre ele ficar com Molly." Alvo Dumbledore, - aparentes 70 anos, olhos azuis brilhantes exalava sabedoria - resmungou como se estivesse falando com uma criança, deixando Minerva estática com as palavras rudes do diretor e o jeito que descartou o padrinho da criança.

Olhando para cima, Alvo viu a motocicleta voadora de Sirius descendo rapidamente com Hagrid se mantendo em cima com um embrulho nos braços. Olhando-o bem o diretor viu o rosto sereno e um pequeno sorriso ao meio do sonho. Na testa, ao lado esquerdo via-se a cicatriz em forma de raio dada pela maldição.

"Algum problema durante a viagem Hagrid?" perguntou tirando o pacote com pouco cuidado do meio-gigante e se dirigindo a porta da casa numero quatro.

"N-não diretor" respondeu se encolhendo um pouco, o velho exalava uma aura macabra.

Deixando o embrulho na porta depositou um pequeno envelope no meio da manta azul que envolvia o pequeno. Dando as costas voltou à rua sobe o olhar atento de Minerva e Hagrid, virou-se novamente apara casa jogando um silencioso feitiço, tanto na casa como na criança. Suspirando voltou-se ao outros dois com um sorriso forçado.

"Vamos?"

"Alvo! Vai deixa-lo ali a noite inteira?" retrucou Minerva, mas logo se viu ignorada pelo velho, este instruía calmamente o meio-gigante como se nada existisse.

"... faça isso sim Hagrid?" perguntou terminando o monologo, os olhos brilhando com poder evidente sob os óculos meia lua.

"Claro diretor" disse mecanicamente se virou e seguiu para a motocicleta e logo sumindo de vista no céu estrelado daquela noite, tudo feito mecanicamente como se não estivesse ali. Virando-se para Minerva que o encarava perplexa com as atitudes do diretor.

"Vamos Minerva? Logo ira amanhecer não?" disse saindo para andar e sem esperar resposta aparatou.

 **4 anos depois...**

"ACORDA GAROTO, VAI FASE O CAFÉ" grita uma voz esganiçada por detrás de uma porta minúscula, fazendo com que um garoto de quatro anos acordasse assustado, pegando os óculos de cima de um banquinho, calçou os chinelos e esfregando o rosto se dirigiu para fora do 'quarto'- que não era nada mais que um armário em baixo da escada – e logo foi à cozinha e já levando junto o jornal.

Minutos mais tarde estava no quintal junto a um rastelo catando folhar enquanto esperava para comer o que sobrasse do café, mesmo depois de tanto tempo ainda não tinha se acostumado com aquilo, fazes as tarefas de casa de sua tia, as refeições e sempre ficar com as sobras, aguentar surras das baleias andantes.

Atos carinhosos naquela casa só eram visto ou sentido por 'Duda', enquanto era tratado pior que cachorro de rua em seus piores dias. Em apenas quatro anos teve boa parte dos ossos quebrados pelas agressões, dores insuportáveis durante dias sem descanso, gritos esganiçados pela casa por algo mal feito ou quebrado, mesmo não sendo sua culapa de todo.

Os dias eram longos, cansativos e dolorosos, seu 'quarto' era seu refugio ou algo parecido não gostava de estar lá, mas era melhor do que estar com os tios. Deitava no colchonete que lhe servia de cama muitas vezes logo dormia outras olhava para o teto pensando como seria sua vida longe daquela casa, daquele projeto de família.

Talvez ele fosse feliz, seria tratado melhor, comeria e dormiria melhor. Ou não. Sempre tivera esse lado pessimista?! Aparentemente sim, afinal era de se esperar morando com eles, sem autoconfiança suficiente para tomar uma decisão por si só sem morrer de medo de ser pego ou dedurado a sua tia.

Mas o que fazer? Ir morar com a Sra. Figg por um tempo? Sumir e ser dado como morto? Talvez fosse uma boa ideia, mas como sobreviveria sem dinheiro e dormindo na rua? Provavelmente o primeiro adulto q o vir o mandaria para o orfanato, o que seria duas vezes pior.

Ruiu consigo mesmo olhando para o 'teto' do armário, tinha sido mais um daqueles dias que ele passou sem comer nada, não porque não quis. Há algumas horas estava deitado já deveria passar da meia noite, mas não estava com sono. Estava tentado a ir à cozinha pegar algo nos armários, a geladeira estava definitivamente fora de questão há muito tempo.

Rolou para o lado dando de cara com a parede ainda rindo parecia um louco, mas quem liga? Seus tios estavam dormindo assim como Duda, poderia sumir que não sentiriam sua falta, ate comemorariam com festa e tudo.

Suspirou começando a fazer desenhos imaginários na parede enquanto ainda divagava. Mais uma pontada, e ele estava acordado, de novo, deveria se a terceira ou quarta vez que era cordado sentindo pontadas no estomago- por dor ou fome não sabia – em algum momento da madrugado deveria tem cochilado para logo ser acordado pelas pontadas.

Sentou-se pretendendo sair ou ao menos se esticar já que não dormiria mais e logo sua tia estaria gritando pela casa. Sentiu um forte tontura joga-lo ao chão e com isso batesse a cabeça na quina da cama.

"Olá?!" gritou, tudo estava escuro quando acordou, olhou em volta e via apenas paredes de pedras em formas de arco, foi quando sentiu a agua em suas pernas e mãos. Percebendo isso associou o lugar a um esgoto, mas porque estaria em um esgoto?! A ultima coisa que se lembrava era de estar se levantando... E tudo ficar preto.

"Olá?" tentou novamente, sem resposta.

Começou a andar não sabia para a aonde ia ou onde estava realmente. Não saber onde estava o incomodava um pouco, tinha que admitir, mas ali ele se sentina tão bem... Confortável, em casa.

"Olá?" desta vez ele ficou quieto apenas ouvindo o eco da sua voz, sem esperar resposta.

Não sabia há quanto tempo estava andando, não se sentia cansado, mas cada vez com mais energia. Começou a correr logo se via varias entradas a outros tuneis, mas nenhum chamava mais atenção que aquele que estava. Tinha uma aura doce leve e ao mesmo tempo possessiva e agressiva, mas não tirava o encanto que tinha, tornando quente, confortável e familiar a Harry.

"urghh" sua cicatriz começava a pulsar de um jeito estranho, era caloroso e reconfortante. Das outras vezes que isso aconteceu era doloroso, insuportável tanto quanto as surras que seu tio lhe dava, quase o levava a inconsciência. Junto à dor vinham flashes de memorias que não eram suas- disso ele tinha certeza – muitas mortes e torturas, o mais estranho era que ele sentia prazer quando via, mesmo que lhe custasse um puxão de orelha, ele quase no conseguia evitar um olhar louco e um sorriso psicótico.

Um dia, ele tinha acabado de levantar e estava em frete ao espelho, sonhara com algo na anoite anterior que o deixara com os olhos meios loucos, e tinha um sorriso estranho, mas no conseguia voltar ao normal, além de que se sentia vem daquele jeito; as lembranças passavam lenta e prazerosamente por sua cabeção como um filme.

Daquela vez tinha sido diferente, ele não era um expectador, ele lançava algo de uma vareta que causava dor às pessoas, era delicioso, familiar e muito prazeroso. Logo uma luz verde como seus olhos saia da vareta, os gritos sessaram um corpo jogado no chão, o rosto desfigurados por vários cortes que há muito estancaram. Outros com capas e mascaras de osso branco rodeavam o resto do salão, outros _trouxas_ estavam olhando para ele como se fosse uma coisa de outro mundo, e era sim de um mundo desconhecido por eles. Logo falava palavras desconexas, mas que faziam um sentido tão grande quanto respirar. _"Limparemos o sangue", "sermos puros", "eles não entraram mais em nosso mundo como se fosse deles"," nos encontraremos no próximo Yule", "divirtam-se"_ logo a sensação de prazer voltava com forca total ouvindo os gritos de dor e lamentação, vendo as lagrimas de dor e pavor.

Deixou a vareta de lado e chamou alguém " _Nagi"_ ou algo assim em uma língua estranha, mas familiar e logo tinha uma píton enrolado em seu tronco descansando a cabeça em seu ombro. Acariciava o corpo da serpente distraidamente enquanto via as lagrimas e ouvia os gritos, um sorriso sádico surgia em seu rosto. Estava tudo... Simplesmente perfeito.

Agora ele lembrava de onde essa familiaridade, e isso só o fez correr mais, do nada tudo ficou branco sentiu-se cainho, mas o impacto nunca veio, abriu os olhas para logo depois fecha-los, parecia que estava olhando diretamente para o sol, tentou outra vez agora já mais acostumado. Parecia em si à estação de trem do centro de Londres, como era mesmo o nome... King's Cross... Mas sem o trem, estava diferente olhando mais atentamente, uma placa marcava: _'plataforma 9½'._

Em um canto não muito distante dois pontos de cores se destacavam no meio daquela imensidão branca. Uma bola um pouco maior que a de basquete, tinha um tipo de grade em volta que a cor ia do azul ao roxo e em algumas partes pretas, no meio era de um vermelho intenso, como sangue. Em volta duas linhas uma rosa e uma preta que estava ligado com o outro ponto do local. O chão e em locais próximo a bola estava o preto manchava o local em contraste com o branco do resto.

Um pouco afastado e ligado à linha preta estava o que se podia deduzir ser um bebe em putrefação. Dele exalava uma aura familiar, parecia que ele estava de volta naquele sonho... Agora sentia-se frustrado... Uma sensação tão boa como a que ele sentiu no sonho... Tão forte, tão vivida, e agora estava sentindo mais fraca, mas tão prazerosa quanto, vindo do bebe defunto.

Balançando a cabeça voltou-se para a bola – se preocuparia com o defunto depois – tocou a linha rosa com grande curiosidade; com o toque sentiu um puxão no umbigo e logo se viu na frente da casa dos tios. Em volta do terreno tinha um tipo de cúpula rosa como uma proteção ou algo assim.

Fez uma careta quando caiu sentado depois de outro puxão no umbigo que o trouxe de volta para a 'estação', olhou a linha rosa novamente, aquilo não era certo, aquela cúpula que ele tinha visto parecia proteger a casa e quem morasse nela, mas quem ou o que protegeria _ele_ dos moradores da casa?!

"Mas que droga é isso?!" bufou e tentou tirar a linha rosa da bola o que não foi complicado só um pouco dolorido já que, de algum jeito a tira tinha passado por um dos aros da grade. Com isso sentiu-se mais leve, sentia a familiaridade do defunto mais facilmente e consegui pensar com mais rapidez e logica. Agora sabia que a bola era algo realmente importante e _seu._

Olhando em volta soltou um bufo de raiva queria saber ao menos a onde estava; tinha varias perguntas, mas... Estava praticamente sozinho ali. Um zumbido junto a uma preção chamou a atenção de Harry, o defunto tinha se sentado e parecia olhar para ele com os olhos vazios.

Com um pouco de coragem Harry se aproximou do defunto e sentou-se a sua frente ainda um pouco longe - este, no entanto o segui com os olhos vazios.

"Olá?!" perguntou hesitante estava começando a se sentir mais relaxado, as preocupações de saber onde estava sumiam; estar perto do defunto era como um calmante a Harry, ele sentia vontade de se enroscar nele e aproveitar todo o calo e conforto que emanavam dele mesmo que sua aparência dissesse o contrario.

O defunto tinha o rosto ofídico, algumas escamas pelo corpo que apareciam quando ele se movia, aquela aparência poderia assustar qualquer um, mas a Harry não parecia que o tornava mais bonito, _único_. O rosto ofídico mirava o dele, os olhos vazios possuíam um brilho de um estranho fascínio enquanto o olhava. Ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas saiu um sibilar baixo como o do sonho, era fraco e baixo de mais para Harry ouvir com clareza.

"Desculpe, mas pode repetir? Eu não estendi" sussurrou chegando mais perto e ficando a um palmo da distancia e vendo como a cor voltava aos olhos do defunto chegando a um vermelho intenso, ele olhou para cima antes de olhar para Harry e agora falando mais alto e em inglês:

"... m que ir" Harry apenas consegui ouvir o final, logo tido estava girando e ele via apenas os olhos vermelhos que lentamente sumia dando lugar ao 'teto' do 'quarto' e que ele estava no chão. Suspirando ele se perguntou quando poderia ver novamente o defunto.

Fazia algumas semanas que ele tinha visto pela primeira e única vez o defunto e desde então sua cicatriz pulsava e ficava cada vez mais difícil esconder os sorriso e olhares involuntários e sádicos que dava. Seus tios que antes já olhavam estranha agora era quase insuportável; começara e ficar mais tempo trancado no armário ouvindo seus tios conversarem - e ele sabia que estava no meio disso tudo – enquanto Duda ficava subindo e descendo a escada pisando duro tentando irrita-lo.

Hoje era um desses dias, já tinha parado de tentar ouvir a conversa de seus tios, era sempre a mesmo coisa: " _temos que nos livrar dele", "o que faremos, ele é estranho que nem os pais", "temos que abandona-lo em algum lugar longe o suficiente", "E se Dudinha for igual a eles?"._

Ele esta cansado, todas as noites tinha sonhos como aqueles cada vez mais intensos e prazerosos, sonhava com os olhos vermelhos que tanto desejava ver novamente. Às vezes ele ouvia vozes sibilantes pelas paredes que lembravam vagamente da do defunto. O que fazia o desejo de velo ainda mais forte.

Suspirou, estava com fome, mas não podia sair já que seus tios ainda estavam acordados e Duda correndo de cima embaixo na escada.

"Onde estas meu Don Juan?" por que dele ter falado isso não sabia, apenas saiu e logo se sentia com sono, o corpo pesado, os olhos ardendo... E logo mesmo contra sua vontade tudo ficou preto.

"Hm onde estou?" murmurou enquanto levantava com a mão na cabeça e logo uma sensação familiar encheu o local e uma voz sibilante falou enviando uma onda de prazer para o corpo do menor.

$ _Em casa$_.


End file.
